


Кое-что о Полуночниках

by CoffeeCat



Series: Песня про сокола [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Beast - Freeform, Dark, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Читать стоит после "Песни про сокола".Посвящается всем, кому не хватило лошадиных следов на полу камеры. Кровища и недобровольные модификации тела в наличии.Фиалки, не кусайте кактус, он правда колючий. Серьёзно, НЦ-столько-не-живут. Не ругайтесь потом.





	Кое-что о Полуночниках

\- Помнится ты рассуждал о естественном сродстве кнута и лошадиного крупа...

Полуночный огладил трясущийся зад привязанного жеребца. Когда-то смоляно-чёрного, поседевшего до снежной, сияющей белизны, только чёрная кожа вокруг глаз и ноздрей, да редкие окрашенные волоски на щётках выдавали былую масть. Морган, сам не ожидая, воистину стал светлым, пусть и не радовался тому. Магические путы держали так плотно, что оборотень не мог даже шеей дёрнуть, не то что взлягнуть или укусить.

А Полуночный наслаждался.

От ночных забав у жеребца шерсть дыбом стояла на кровавых рубцах и красная пена плыла с истерзанных удилами губ. Хвост ему Полуночный подрезал в первый же день, чиркнул по жилкам и плюнул ядовитой слюной, вроде прижёг. Визжал Морган всю ночь не переставая, зато теперь хвост торчал вертикально султаном, и не вылечивался при обороте. Не мешал переходу к забавам дневным. 

\- Помнишь, ты говорил мне, как повезло, что я в твои руки попался? Что этим ты спас множество жизней и даже Чума была к людям более милосердна, чем я? Лгунишка.

Серый затрясся сильнее. Помнил конечно. Но говорить больше не мог, ни в человеческом, ни в лошадином виде, язык, обрезанный от всех связок и державшийся на двух жилах в глубине горла стал длинным и бесполезным, едва ворочался. Оборотень не знал что хуже - боль от насилия или ужас, сковывающий его под взглядом пылающих адским огнём глаз. Только визжать и получалось, вот как сейчас, когда Полуночный, лихо перетёкший в лошадиную личину, с разбегу засадил ему под хвост. Передние ноги подломились, он грохнулся на пол, сдирая колени, а полуночный всё не мог успокоиться, драл и грыз холку. А после случки забавлялся - то подует в разверзнутую задницу, чтобы у оборотня вся шерсть дыбом вставала от холода в кишках, то засунет оглоблю, проверяя, хорошо ли идёт, удобно ли разработал. 

Морган помнил, что мелкому говнюку удалось выйти живым из передряги, удила не пахли смертью, когда полуночник пришёл за ним. Он тоже искал способ от них избавиться. Расшатывал коренной зуб, в который чаще всего шип упирался и надеялся выплюнуть. И пропади пропадом часть силы, что уйдёт от него с добровольно отторгнутой частью тела. Переживёт и отомстит кроваво.

\- Мне из-за тебя пришлось такого жеребёночка отпустить, м-м-м... Золотистый, тоненький. Наивный! И ласковый. Как телёнок доверчивый, только намекнул на спасение его любови, весь с потрохами запродался. Знаешь, как дорога, нам, ночным тварям, такая невинность?

Морган знал, на себе прочувствовал. Над его нетронутой задницей Полуночник три дня надышаться не мог, а потом разворотил так, что ноги отнялись даже в человеческом виде. На сегодня обещал повторить, взять его как человека, жеребцом. Морган спокойно думать не мог про это и всё более рьяно расшатывал зуб. Силы и так уходили, проклятая тварь сосала их с кровью, вытягивала болью и усталостью. По капле и по шерстиночке выдирая годами накопленное. Надо было торопиться.

\- Ох, я бы его объездил, в золотой сбруе бы выводил. Гриву бы косами отпустил... Вспоминать не хочу, какой красивый. Ноги стройные, шкура шёлковая, в глазах - огонь! Жаль не для меня жеребёнок. Безвинный, нельзя нам таких губить. Но как представлю, как Сокол его в золоте купает, да на постели обкатывает, так сразу и вспоминаю, про твою драную шкуру!

Рассуждения кончились. Удила резко дёрнули голову, впились в челюсть, на шее затянулся ошейник и душил до тех пор, пока Морган не перекинулся в человека. Зад привычно прострелило болью - подрезанный хвост не вставал на место и окончание копчика уродливо торчало вверх, вырезанное от ягодиц, а дыра между ними отвратительно чавкнула и растянулась к паху, как у последней шлюхи. Полуночный взвесил на руке яйца, повертел мошонку, проверяя, нет ли лишних волос и затянул мудя шёлковой ленточкой, чтобы торчали красиво. Оборотень судорожно проверял, не пророс ли где волосок, однажды Полуночный осмолил его факелом и повторения не хотелось.

\- Гладенький, - одобрительно похлопал по заду изверг. Пальцы нырнули в рваную дырку, заживлённую ровно настолько, чтоб кровь не хлестала, сунулись четыре сразу, проверяя. - Сладенький пирожок.

Морган заскулил от боли. Лицо заполыхало от унижения. Полуночный, целку сломав, задаться целью - раздолбать ему зад как колодец. Растерзал и прижёг, теперь там тоже не зарастало. А потом повторил ещё дважды. И сегодня наверняка прижжёт. Он обещал, что визжать под жеребцом не самое страшное, и есть у него третья ипостась, недаром тень-то тройная. Только колдун и вторую-то знать не хотел. В этот раз ему удалось встать не на вытянутые руки, а на локти, и вроде бы незаметно для мучителя сунуть в рот палец, уперев как раз под зуб. 

Неутомимый. Слова другого для мучителя не было. Ругань он слышал даже в мыслях и жестоко мстил. Разрабатывать начал милостиво, человеком. Залил гадким семенем, измазал всего. Мерзко было величайшему колдуну раздвигать ноги по первому слову, прогибаться под тварь неестественную. Противно давиться его членом и сжиматься под резкими толчками. Когда он раздул костёр омерзения до высшей стадии, жалея себя и мечтая о мести, Полуночный, снова вздевший его на уд, стал перетекать в лошадиную ипостась. Лошадиный хер упёрся в солнечное сплетение, а кишки внутри натянулись до треска, Морган открыть рот забоялся, казалось расслабься чуть-чуть, и треснет он пополам. Три злобные тени полуночной твари, пользуясь случаем, потянулись и начали жрать его беззащитную тень. Рвали кусками, сглатывали и давились, но отъедали чужую силу. Тень билась в ловушке, а Морган и шевельнуться не мог, уповая лишь на то, что больше уже не будет, в него больше не влезет! Зато шевелиться решил Полуночник. Заржав непотребное человеческо-лошадиным горлом, хлопнул по заднице копытом-кулаком и начал веселье. 

 

Зуб вырвался, за ним еще два, а удила все не отпускали. А Пулуночник рвал его и хохотал:

\- Давай, маленький, давай сюда зубки. Мы, ночные твари только таких как ты и ждём. Толку нам с простых смертных. И магов простых нам не вкусно жрать. Сколько ты людей-то для своей силы извёл? Весь клан Морганов и Тейтов? Всех, только сестру и дочь оставил, слабенькие они были, мне на ползуба не хватило, тебе и подавно бы не резон. И Соколов считай всех выморил, Коршунов и Медведей выел, Далеков и тех не пожалел, хотя что с них толку-то со сновидцев? А извёл. Нажрал себе дурной силы, и после смерти бы людям жить не давал. Но ничего, мне попался. А уж я то выцежу лишнее потихонечку. Сплюнь зубик сюда, лапа. А остальное я с тебя потом выдавлю.

Морган, почувствовав порванной задницей, что Полуночник раззадорился на продолжение, заорал. Протяжно и безнадёжно. И выл, пока ночь не наступила. А в сумерках удила снова воткнули шипы в дёсна, раскалённое клеймо ткнулось в живот, принуждая обернуться конем. 

Полуночник осмотрел зверя - выкаченные налитые кровью безумные глаза, разбитые ноздри, свешенный длинный язык в алой пене. На копытах неподъёмные подковы, под хвостом непотребное нечто, всё в крови и с шёлковым бантиком. Он похлопал довольно по иссеченным бокам. Растёр кровавую пену по ставшей розовой шерсти.

\- Люблю красных коней!

Вскочил в седло, хрустнувшее шипами по лошадиным рёбрам, воткнул шпоры-сабли в бока скакуна и понеслись они во мраке, не разбирая пути и дороги, рассеивая по миру природную магию, предупреждая злодеев о неминуемой плате. Искры из под копыт рассыпались цветками папоротника, пена кровавая летела туманом волшебным, а пот, слёзы и розовый пар из ноздрей светились под лунным светом призрачной радугой. А Полуночник знай только нахлёстывал зачарованного коня, забывшего сейчас, кто он и для чего жизнь положил. Выбивал из зверя силу краденую и память о злодействах. Смеялся, и приговаривал:

\- Не жеребёночек, зато какой сильный! Надолго хватит, и родину твою навестим и по миру побродим!

И нахлёстывал, и уязвлял пузо шипами. Конь, забывший о власти и троне, о мощи кровавой магии, пучил глаза, скалился щербатым ртом и визжал, прибавляя ходу. Неслись они, грохоча, но не приминая и травинки, словно по лунной радуге.


End file.
